Hidden In The Shadows
by The new god
Summary: A modern Assassin that joined the Templars gets teleported the old world.
1. chapter 1

"Another sweet relaxing day" William said out loud as he lays dawn on his comfy bed watching TV while drinking some delicious freshly squeezed oranges.

William is now comparing the vastly different in living environment from his past. In the past he is always hiding like rat with the fear of be being discovered that constantly plagued him.

He has to like in a shabby rundawn apartment and being constantly vigilant of his every action. Like a criminal trying to evade authorities.

He has to watch each and every corner for every single detail that seems out of place, because that one detail could mean the difference between life and death.

Like even the guy at the convenient store or the guy at the hot dog stand he has to be careful around them. He has to constantly thinking 'if there was always a hot dog stand there?' 'If he's the same guy?' 'if he's acting any differently then usual'even a twitch in his eye could possibly be a sign that 'they're' on to him.

He has to be observant of the actions of everyone he makes contact to because they might be secretly be watching him.

There's no telling that the hot dog stand guy would whisper something to his earpiece once he's not looking.

He has to be weary around camers also as even the slightest slip could give away his identity.

'They're watching. Always watching.' William remembers he constantly tells himself that in the past.

Well that's in the past now as in the past few months he has deffected to the 'enemy' and is now enjoying a life of luxury.

Now now don't go complaining he joins the dark side or anything.

You see the world isn't black and white. There's no true bad guys and in turn true good guys too.

It's all just perspective and subjective, morality is malleable that changes through times and places.

Take his previous affiliation the Brotherhood of Assassinsfor example, previously he was thought from birth that the Assassins were the good guys that is trying to stop the evil Templars, but is that really it?

Think about it clearly.

In the Brotherhood once your born you're trained into the perfect assassin to fight a secret war. You have no choice, no say on the matter. You're born an assassin and die an assassin.

Now look at the Templars, they approach like minded influential figures and ASKED them if they want to join the club.

Now then let's look on another matter. What are they fighting for?

The Brotherhood is fighting to stop the Templars! Whatever they're doing.

Suffice to say their whole existence is to prevent the Templars from achieving their goals, besides that they have nothing!

Oh and don't don't say that they're doing it for 'humanity' after they're done with exterminating the Templars what is their goal?

Nothing! That's what their goal is after exterminating the Templars.

They don't have any goals for humanity as a whole, all they want is the extermination of the Templar order because they don't like them.

Now what is the Templar's goal? That is to build a new capitalist world order. Basically world domination.

World Domination? Sounds evil doesn't it?

But you see, thinking about it a bit more carefully world domination is not actually good or evil for that matter.

Take the Romans for example, they're responsible for bringing civilisation to Europe. Their roads spans across Europe and lasts thousands of years. At the peak nearly 1 out of every 4 people in the world lives with in their boundaries.

You know it's like hearing the fact that 1 out of 7 people is Chinese in the world right now, but greater.

Of course the all great nations has a dark side as they've crushed countless other nations, tribes and civilisation to built Rome.

They also have slavery but to be fair most world at that time also have slaves, so it would be unfair to criticise only them and not the others also. As a side note that most of the slaves during Romans times are actually white people from the defeated 'Barbarians' mostly Celts and Germans they conquered.

Well that's what happens when a superior civilisation meets a lesser civilisation.

The Aztec did it with the primitive jungle tribesmens that surrounds them. They ended up sacrificed on blood rituals on top of pyramids.

The mongols did it to the Chinese (the Chinese at that time were in a decline) when they conquered China. Suffice to say Genghis Kahn has over a million descendants in the world and let's leave it at that.

Getting a bit sidetracked there but conquering and making it a single nation is not a bad thing.

Besides that the Templars actually wants to subtly and covertly control the world from the shadows. Using economy and technology as a primary leverage and not violence..

The Assassins on the other hand just... assassinate. Basically 'I don't like you, I kill you' after all 'deadman speaks no shit'. It's easier to kill and shut them up, then to convince people.

Especially since the other team is actually doing something to the betterment of mankind and not just all talk.

What did the assassins did all this time? Well... they killed influential people throughout history, potentially destabilising entire regions. With all the internal power struggle and seeing the internal turmoil, foreign powers would decide put their hands on the situation adding more chaos into the matter.

Like what happened with Rome.

Yes, assassin were responsible for Rome's fragmentation. They orchestrated Julius Caesar assassination which lead to Rome splitting into 2 and with a divided Rome, the barbarians invaded which lead to Rome's fall plunging Europe into the dark ages.

Fine work you did there.

Clap clap

Well all that ancient history aside, William's primarily reason is not because of these idea logical crap. While they did play a part but his primary reason is that the assassins are one the losing end and nobody wants to be on the losing end.

Especially he didn't choose to be an assassin, he was born a assassin facility therefore he's destined to be an assassin and to be indoctrinated into a caused he doesn't believe in and is expected to even die for it.

Well William is not going to have any of that so one day he to his chances and approached a known Abstergo employee to turn himself.

The Templars were skeptical at first but with his cooperation and time he eventually became an important asset.

He helped bust a few assassin nests and is now helping them finding artefacts with the usage of the animus.

In turn for his cooperation he is given great luxury and comfort, that he would other wise be only dreaming about had home stuck with the assassins.

So back to the present William is laying on his watching TV, when suddenly the alarms rang off signaling there are intruders in the facility.

'They're on to me' William thought as he quickly gets up from his bed and quickly finds anything laying around that could be used as a weapon, but before he could find one the doors busts open.

This startled William as he was very much unprepared.

Fortunately it's the assassins as the one that came through the door is a one of the security guards in the facility called Ted.

"Sir we're getting attacked we've got to get you out of here" he said before he starts leading William through the complex hallways of the facility.

The facility he's staying at serving as game company as front. Using the animus to make a game Virtual Reality game.

'Quite an interesting concept' as William wonders off when pass a hallway filled with mannequins dress in 18th century clothing.

'Undoubtedly characters in the game.' William thought.

As they were passing by one of the hooded figures however suddenly came alive as he suddenly stabbed Ted to death with the hidden at his wrist.

He the quickly turns to face William and starts attacking him.

William quickly reacted to the assassin and quickly grabs hold of his arm with the hidden that's coming his way, William pulls him closer to himself breaking the enemy's balance.

He then proceeded turns and lifts up the assassin through his back to above his head, then finally smashing the assassin's head first to the ground killing the assassin in the process.

'Seems like my skills are still there' William thought before he hears footsteps from the distance.

'Judging by the sound of their footsteps and the lack off coming from their gears, they're not the Abstergo's security team' William thought as it's pretty much unlikely for him to fight a whole team of assassins by himself in a hallway no less.

It might be possible in the past when people were still using swords and flintlocks, but in the modern era with prominence of automatic weapons such things are pretty much legends of the past.

It might be possible if he was fighting people inferior to him but he's dealing with assassins not Templar grunts. He's fighting in a hallway no less and they' most like armed with automatic weapons.

They're not going to miss in a hallway.

Then he hears noises coming from the ear piece assassin that ambushed him.

"Have you dealt with the traitor yet? Honestly I wish you could quit messing around in theses missions..." it's the voice of a woman and she's lecturing the now dead assassin about his antics.

"Anyway we're coming your way with the artefacts and we've rigged this to blow up... are you there?" She asked as he's been very silent all this time but of course since the guy is dead nobody answered her.

"Great he turned off his coms again" she said that with a mild irritation in her voice before a voice in the background said "told ya should stop lecturing him, happens every time"

Then it divulge into a back and fort squabbling.

'This is bad they're coming here fast, but fortunately from the voices in the communications there seems to be around 2 of them' William thought deeply trying to find away out of this.

He can't go back as the ways leads deeper into the facility... which is according to the exchange just now is rigged to explode.

The places is in lockdown with metal shutters closed at major access points as in the case of intruders.

'Well this sucks' William complained.

Ted his guide that was leading him to safety is dead, which leaves...

Well they have to have an escape route as part of their mission is to retrieve the 'artefacts' or peaces of Eden as the Templars calls it.

A lightbulb suddenly lights up above his head as he smiles mischievously.

'This better works or I'm dead anyway' He thought to himself as he quickly undresses the dead assassin's costume and puts it on.

He then examines attaches the hidden blades to his wrist, he tested the blade extending and retracting for a bit, getting a better feel of the blades that he hadn't touched for so long.

Since it's in the modern era he also retrieves the gun along with its ammo. Suffice to say the gun the Assassin carries is the Magpul FMG9, being an assassin concealed carry is a major thing.

He of course didn't forget to wrap his face and neck with bandages. The bandages he retrieved from the dead assassin, every assassin pretty much carries bandages due to the dangers of the occupation duh.

He didn't forget to smear blood on them to pretend that he got injured in the neck or law as to explain why he can't talk.

Finally he disposes the bodies by dumping them all in a janitor's room.

With all done now what William plans to do is to pretend to be the dead assassin to get out of the base that is rigged to explode, after escaping from the base then he would kill his the unsuspecting assassins from the back and then go to another Templar base.

What? Go back with the assassins?

Ridiculous! He betrayed them already and they already sent an assassin to kill him! If he goes back with them which they would undoubtedly discovered that he's not the dead assassin, he's dead.

Besides he like the luxurious like that the Templars provides.

Anyway he waited for a bit before he finally see 2 figures coming towards him.

They of course are not dressed as ridiculous as he is, they're just wearing normal clothes with hoodies on.

They seems to be carrying gold objects.

As they get closer the object in their hands gets clearer, it the peace's of Eden he had help the Templar get.

William pretended to be tightening the bloody soggy bandages around his neck as they gets near him.

As the gets closer they slowed dawn, suffice to say they could imagine what had happened from a single glance at the environment.

Him wearing costume from the 18th century (he's wearing the governor's outfit from AC4), with the rows mannequins at the around wearing similar clothing and there was a particular spot with a mannequin missing.

The blood stains on the floor and 2 blood trails seemingly made from bleeding bodies to a janitor's room and finally him clenching to his neck trying to bandage the wound.

The woman walks up to William thinking he's the dead assassin and it seems she wanted to give him a peace of her mind saying something like "that's what you get for screwing around!" But she held it in and just sighs.

She before she regains composure and asked "has the target been eliminated?"

William then just gave her a dead stare that seems says "really?" Before he points at the blood trail leading to the janitor room.

William at this is preying that he got the personality right.

She didn't say anything anymore as she continues on forward, leading the way to the exit.

At this time the second assassin tossed him a golden sword telling him.

"catch"

William catches the sword or other wise known as the sword of Eden, he examines it fro a bit before placing it on his hip.

The Templars would undoubtedly want their peaces of Eden back.

"Your ganna get it when we gets back" the guy said before he runs ahead.

William frowns slightly at the unprofessionalism of these assassins thinking 'it seems that the assassins are really driven to the corner by sending out unprepared recruits'

William naturally fallows them out of the base.

It didn't take long before they're out of the base before the woman suddenly stops right at near at the end of the tunnel leading out.

She turns around and asked "alright we've played the charade looks long enough, who are you?"

The guy who was in front seems to be startled as he has no idea that William was an imposter.

As he was turning around to look at William but before he could do that his head is already flying in the air.

William had wanted to do it at a more timing of his choosing and his targets unsuspecting but since his cover is blown, it forced him to act now.

He pulled out the Eden sword chopped the head of the assassin in front of him before proceeding forward to face off with the woman.

William swings his sword again aiming to kill her but she instinctively stretch out her hand trying to block the attack.

Now she would have died instantly but you see she's holding another piece of Eden.

So she blocks the attack and it seems that 2 pieces of Eden is hitting each other created a resonance effect.

As flash of lights up the world and blinds William for a few good seconds.

He slowly regains his sight back and soon finds himself in a completely different place.

—-story end——

For some strange reason I think I'm the first person to depict the Assassins are not the good guys as they're depicted in the game.

Once again I've come up with a narrative that's completely new and doesn't necessarily contradict to the lore.

So what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

William suddenly found himself standing in a back alley of some sort.

Previously he was in a tunnel and now he's in a strange alley. That doesn't really look like you'd normally see in any modern city.

Judging by the medieval architecture with the wattle and daub style buildings around them. That's more common in the past than in the present as the construction method is vastly different.

What are wattle and daub? Well, it's the building style you see in movies and cartoons, where you have a wooden frame around a white wall.

Just so you know if you're wondering 'why is there wood around the wall?'

Why don't they just make concrete blocks of houses as we do today? Why would they put wood around the wall?

Well... you see the walls doesn't actually support the building. It's actually the wooden frame around the wall that's actually supporting the whole structure.

That wall you see is simply made of a mixture of mud, clay, poop (that's where the daub in the name comes from as daub pretty much means mud) and straw with thin layer of sticks to keep it together (this is where the whattle come from) then a plaster over it to make it more pleasing to the eye.

So the walls are basically made out of mud and it's not as sturdy as modern walls are.

Interestingly enough as a side note, I'm sure people have heard stories people getting sent flying through walls. People might think that's just all made up, but even the tallest tale would have some truths within it.

Suffice to say stories might not be as far-fetched as we thought they were after all.

While there's no way people are getting set flying through concrete or brick walls short of getting shot out of a cannon.

But what if the walls are made of mud and straws? The possibility shots up immediately. It stands to reason that the story most likely originated from medieval Europe from the peasants during a bar fight.

Anyway, William wondered where he was as he looks around examining the place.

It all looked foreign and yet familiar.

Foreign as this scene shouldn't appear in modern day earth, familiar as he has seen similar architectural styles during his time in the animus.

This scene should only appear in the past back when his ancestors still walked the earth.

Nobody in their right mind would ever want their house made out of poop.

Well... The developed countries that is.

'Although in parts of Africa they still have huts made with poop and still have a tribal lifestyle, but their architectural style sure as hell isn't like this! Or in such a scale!' William thought as he climbs up the buildings to reach the top.

What greeted him is a whole city built pretty much the same as he has seen so far and right in the middle of the city is a castle.

Now, since he is not brain dead and would insist that he's still on modern day earth. So the next thought that came to him is that he's perhaps in the animus.

Although the has no recollection after that bright flash of light during his final confrontation with that assassin girl, but let's assume that he was knocked unconscious for a moment.

Why would they put him in the animus? Or who would put him in the animus in the first place?

Since the assassins were sent to kill him, he pretty sure that it's not them and the only other option is the Templars.

But why would they? He's been cooperating nicely and telling them everything he knows.

Let's put that aside for a moment why he is still in his body wearing the same clothes before he loses his conciseness? Since he's reliving his ancestor's memories, why would he be wearing clothes although made to look period correct but none the less made with modern fabrics?

Clearly, the previous times he was in the animus the clothes clearly didn't feel this comfortable.

Next is his body, he's very sure it's his body living in the real world. He has been to the animus countless and this doesn't feel like he's in the animus.

William tried to put all the facts together but frowns at the conclusion he has made.

'So firstly I'm not on present-day earth, next is I'm not in the animus reliving my ancestor's memory... so leaves... ...where the hell am I?!' William wonders as he tries to think where he's currently at.

Try as he might, he still came up empty when trying to think where he's now.

Well... there's a few wild theory like time travel, dimension hopping to this all is simply a computer program and he just happened to jumped to another server.

Since he can't think of anything he thought why not just go down and have a look around, perhaps the locals would help him in that regard.

Of course, he's not just going to march down there and start saying "where am I? What year is it?" Like a crazy person.

The last thing William needs is to be burned at the stake for being crazy.

You know there's a lot of people down below talking loudly, it would be easy to eavesdrop a few of their conversations and hopefully piece together where or when he is.

He could look at the language, food prices or even what a vegetable looks like to indicate where or when he's at.

Let me explain how's he going to pinpoint his general location and time with each of these things.

Firstly language, now we all know different places speak a different language but you see languages also changes through the passage of time.

Like the English Shakespeare spoke and the modern English is very different, like with the usage of certain words like thou or how they pronunciation of those words.

Now, this is due to a variety of different factors like the vowel shifts, influenced by foreign languages and such.

When the Vikings invaded they did more than just pillage, they also indirectly changed the English language into the one we know today.

Like the English word for egg as an example, it's the same word the Danes uses for... an egg. Well, they spell it like aeg but that's minor details.

Or how pig and pork are essentially the same thing. One word is used by the Nobles of England at the time, this is due to an effort by the nobles of the time to be more noble-ish like the French so they started speaking French. The other is used by the everyday peasants.

In the Middle Ages it's not strange for the ruling nobles to speak in an entirely different language then the peasants they lord over.

As for vegetables? Well, you see the vegetables we see in the supermarket today is vastly different from their medieval counterparts.

Like tomatoes for example. They were originally not red or that big. They were originally from Central America, they were small like cherry tomatoes and they were colored yellow. It's amazing how a few hundred years of cultivation could do.

Now put all these facts together and William should be able to find out where he is.

Not to mention since he has actually lived through the lifetimes of his ancestors through the animus, he should be able to pick up on these minute details.

With all that said it's now time to explore the waters.

William climbs down from the roof to an alley before exiting out to the main street, of course that is not before he finds a piece of Laundry hanging around to wrap his sparkly golden sword. Having that thing out in a foreign medieval-like environment is just begging for trouble.

He walks around for a bit all the while paying attention to the conversions happening all around him.

One thing he found is that the natives seem to be speaking a strange dialect of German he has never heard of before. The closest he could get is Late Medieval High German around Austria, Southern Germany and Switzerland.

William can only vaguely understand a few words the locals are speaking.

Judging by the clothing fashion it seems to be late medieval or early Renaissance, although there are quite a few peculiarities in some of them but he putts those aside for the moment.

While exploring around he can across a... a... Midget District? Oooookay?

William quirks us eyebrows as he frowns at the strange scene.

'never knew or heard of any midget communities occupying an entire District back in the Renaissance age.' William thought

With fully armored dwarfs with full-length beard guarding the district filled with similarly short people. William didn't get closer as nobody seems to be getting near the place.

He continues on walking until he arrived near a temple of some sort with priests holding sledgehammers.

'okay this is getting more and more absurd by the minute' William thought

Needless to say 'No! there were no priest walking around during the middle ages holdings sledgehammer, while there were Crusader but they weren't at any point holding sledgehammers to battles nor were they worshipping some half-naked barbarian holding a sledgehammer. If the giant golden statue is anything to go by.'

William explored some more until he came upon a commotion nearby. People are gathered up watching some sort of spectacle.

Curious about the event and hoping to learn more about the place he found himself in. William slips into the crowd to watch the commotion.

Once he's in far enough to see at the center of the commotion it made him doubt his sanity.

What he saw is a fancy looking individual with a nice big fancy hat the covers most of his face pointing his gun (a 16~17 century pistol from the looks of it) at a... a... deformed individual.

You like the Octoman with the rare condition of conjoined twins.

Now, it might not be that strange for a medieval society to hunt down such individuals but you see there's a peculiarity in this case.

In this case, the individual is visibly morphing right in front of his eye while blathering something William can understand. There's also seems to be a strange energy congregating on him.

Unfortunately for him as he was transforming the guy with the gun shot him in the head and he falls to the ground.

The guy with the hat then walks forward to the fallen body of the morphed human and put a few more rounds into him to make sure it's dead.

'What... the... Fuck was that?!' William thought

\-- story end--

That's enough for this chapter stay tuned for next time.


End file.
